Mon Mothma
Mon Mothma is a Supreme Chancellor of the eponymous military resistance government, Rebel Alliance. She lives in Chandrila, in order to Destroy the Galactic Empire's malevolent battleships and fighters during the sieges of the Galactic Civil War. She is also one of the members of the Alliance High Command, to order all strike teams, and SpecForces to save the galaxy from evil. Biography Before the Rebellion Mon Mothma serve as one of the members of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, leading to her first decisive victory against the Separatist forces. As her allies, notably Clone Troopers, turned on her, but swiftly escapes and moved into Polis Massa. For the first time, Mon Mothma and her leaders formed the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and a distress signal has spotted about our survivors, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was stranded in LV-426. After killing a Xenomorph Crusher, Rebel ships approach on a docking bay at Hadley's Hope to rescue her survivors. Mon Mothma, and her workers rebuilt the Enterprise, and a few spacecraft to escape her Hive-Controlled World. For reasons, Mon Mothma welcomes Zephyr Shields, Pinky Buflooms, Captain Kirk, The Journalist, and the few that have survived from a planet to begin negotiations. The Celestial Federation Fleet arrives after an assault on Tet, and joining forces with Ace Cooper, Bail Organa, and Cady Heron on board. Five days after the formation of the Galactic Empire, Bail Organa made our decision to create a military resistance movement, to Mon Mothma. Mon Mothma will become supreme chancellor, and a member of the Alliance High Command. As the Galactic Civil War will be dawned, and the Rebel Alliance to Restore Freedom and the Universe, was born. Entering the Celestial Federation The Rebel Alliance enters the Celestial Federation, and Zephyr Shields spotted at Neo-Tokyo again, and the Sailor Guardians are in trouble. Mon Mothma ordered the Rebel Troops and Commandos to land on the battlefield to overwhelm the Martian and the Imperial Forces. As the Supreme Chancellor watches in horror as the dark clouds approach, and Archduke Granite and Queen Beryl arrive in the end of the battle. The Three Sailor Guardians reunited, and Bail Organa orders the rebel strike team to retreat off Neo-Tokyo. Back at the fleet, Mothma joins her supreme commander Zephyr Shields to begin the Mission to The World That Never Was. Apparently, Mothma declared that the Organization XIII were the enemies of the Keyblade Wielders, and she ordered Zephyr to retreat from the castle. The mission has permanently failed, yet Zephyr argues to Mon Mothma that Missions and Battles still on hold for unknown purpose. She and Zephyr will take on her further adventures of the galaxy to form heroes on locations of Earth. Suddenly, a Decepticon Fleet blocks on the entrance of Cybertron, where Giga and Mega, with Megatron halts the Rebel Fleet. When Mon Mothma and Zephyr Shields commence the attack against the Decepticon blockade to rescue Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, and Ironhide. Giga calls the operators to fire at the Rebel Alliance Fleet, and Sailor Mars attempt to disperse the shield generators on the attack on Cybertron. Jetfire, and the other two Autobot commandments greets to Mon Mothma, and she decide to see the Allspark still safe from the attack. After the attack on Cybertron, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa primed for her Mission briefing is to look at all the planets of Bogon Galaxy, her Mission to Yeedil is not yet commencing. According to the Alliance High Command, Mon Mothma and Zephyr Shields now ready to deploy the Rebel Troops to halt the Megacorp production facility's Protopet madness, but Mon Mothma faces Maleficent for the second time, and unwittingly compromise production lines on Yeedil. Mon Mothma and Zephyr Shields lands on the area, confronts and quickly defeats the Mutant Protopet, and returns to the Rebel Fleet, waiting on her new plans against her common target, The Dark Universal Empire.Category:Heroes Category:Commanders Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Lawful Good